The present invention relates to the use of compositions foe the treatment of conditions, disorders or diseases of the skin, the autoimmune system or the respiratory tract, or conditions, disorders or diseases associated therewith, which comprise a pharmaceutically acceptable oxalate and a pharmaceutical acceptable carrier. The pharmaceutically acceptable oxalate is preferably an oxalate of a group Ia or IIa metal or a transition metal of the first transition series.
In International Patent Application No. WO 94/15574, the present inventor disclosed that oxalates of group Ia or IIa metals could be used for restoring hair loss due to conditions such as alopecia areata. The present inventor has now discovered that inorganic and organic oxalates can also be used to treat conditions, disorders or diseases of the skin, the autoimmune system or the respiratory tract, and associated illnesses, other than those involving hair loss.
In International Patent Application No. WO92/04896, Gerber and Matkovic disclose the use of gallium compounds for treating diseases mediated by macrophage cell lines, including lupus erythematosus, and for prevention of resistance to transplantation. The preferred gallium compounds are selected from the group consisting of gallium nitrate, gallium citrate, gallium chloride, gallium carbonate, gallium acetate, gallium lactate, gallium tartrate, gallium oxalate, gallium oxide and hydrated gallium oxide. Of these compounds, gallium nitrate is especially favoured.